Vampire VS Werewolves
by Emily Alice
Summary: Kurt was a vampire, Blaine was a werewolf. Kurt was promised to another, but he only wants Blaine, will Kurt be able to stop the on going war between the two races to be with him? DONE
1. Chapter 1

"Those stupid wolves." Puck grumbled as he went into the cave where the vampires met daily. The cave was a part of the vampire mountain called McKinley. Their coven was named New Directions lead by Finn." I swear if they make a kill on our land again, I'll kill them."

"Darling, calm yourself. You'll upset Beth." His mate, Quinn, said holding their baby.

"Don't worry, Puck, We will take care of the Dalton werewolves soon enough." Finn said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You will be able to kill as many of them as you like."

Rachel, Finn's mate, smiled proudly at her him. "Oh, Finn, when will we be able to take down those talent less dogs?"

"Soon, Dear. We first must learn their secrets, and I only know one of us who is able to get the information needed to defeat them." Finn smirked and looked over at his stepbrother Kurt, who was laughing about something.

Kurt looked up at them, "Sorry. Funny youtube." He put his phone back into his bag. "What do I need to do?" He said looking up. Kurt's father married Finn's mother, Kurt was next in line for Clan leader even though Puck was older.

"Spy on the wolves. You need to learn their weaknesses so we can destroy them. You are the fastest one after all." Finn said simply.

"Alright." Kurt went for the door, "I'll be back by sun rise." Just like that he left.

Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of Dalton. The walls were high on the outside, and the building looked like a castle. He watched as wolves ran around, fighting with each other. He tensed when he saw a three wolves run out of the gate that kept them on the grounds. Kurt followed them, keeping out of sight.

"Blaine, we have to take care of these vampires." David growled. Wes dropped a lit match on the body of the drained werewolf.

"I agree, Blaine. We lost to many. You should be constructing battle plans by now." Wes said. Blaine rolled his eyes at his Betas.

"I'm working on it, guys." Blaine said, splashing water from the lake on his face. "Go back to Dalton." Blaine said, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"What?" They asked together confused. Blaine always had them with him at all times. All times, but in the shower. There was that one time when they did join him. Things just got awkward.

"Just go. Start training the newest additions to the pack. We are going to need everyone we can for the upcoming battle." With a nod they phased and ran home.

Blaine looked down in the lake. He tensed when he saw the reflection of a vampire that was reflecting on the lake. Immediately, he phased and growled where the vampire was. The vampire was gone, and then he heard a snap. He turned to find the vampire right behind him, staring at him. Blaine froze. He couldn't attack, and the vampire was smoking hot. He phased human.

"Who are … "

"I'm Kurt…"

"Blaine… " He replied softly. Blaine was in awe, and he couldn't sense anything that was going on around him. It was like gravity had failed him, and the only thing keeping him grounded was that vampire by the name of Kurt. Blaine knew what had happen. He imprinted on him. Damn this wasn't going to end well.

"So why aren't you trying to kill me?" Kurt laughed softly; Blaine thought it sounded like an angel. Oh and his lips. They were so soft looking. Blaine couldn't help but think what they might taste like. Blood. Death. Blaine cursed himself in his head. He was a vampire, he /should/ be killing him, not wanting to kiss him!

"I'm sorry." He muttered, shaking head, "Ah, what are you doing here anyways? Did you kill him?" He looked over at the burning wolf body.

Kurt's eyes widen, "OH Gaga no!" Blaine made a face.

"Katy Perry is way better." His eyes widen at Kurt's death glare. "I'm sorry?"

Kurt sighed. "You're forgiven, maybe." Then Kurt smiled at him. Blaine couldn't help but smile too.

"I'm not killing, because you aren't attacking me. Why?"

Kurt blushed, and shyly kicked the dirt on the ground. "Well, um, I have no reason to. You aren't hurting me, you're kind of cute, and well, I don't believe in this werewolf/vampire war."

Blaine gave him a cocky grin, "You think I'm cute?"

"KIND OF," Kurt said, but his eyes betrayed him. Blaine could tell Kurt thought he was drop dead sexy, but who didn't think Blaine was sexy?  
"I should be going." Kurt stated abruptly and turned away, but Blaine grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave. Please." Blaine pleaded, "Lets talk."

"Who are you?" Finn asked, standing up looking at an unknown vampire that walked in.

"Sam. I am the leader from another coven. I heard you have a wolf problem." He smirked, showing his sharp fangs, "We'd like to help."

"And what do you get in return?" Rachel asked, standing up beside her mate. She didn't have a good feeling about this vampire, so she glared at him with uncertainty.

"A mate." Sam stated simply.

Finn growled at him. "Everyone here is happy with their own mate." He pulled Rachel protectively to his side.

"Not everyone." Sam smiled, "I want your stepbrother, Kurt."

Brittany looked confused, "But wait… I thought Kurt was mine." She frowned, "He's my dolphin."

Santana looked pissed, "Why would you want porcelain when you could have me?" She glared.

"I don't play for your team, sorry."

"And? Why are you giving me this useless information?"

Puck rolled his eyes at her." Santana, get over it."

Quinn chuckled and rose. "I'm going to put Beth down then go out for a hunt." She smiled at her mate, "Care to join me?"

Puck kissed her lightly, "I'll be right there, Babe." Quinn left. Tina took Mike's hand.

"We should leave to, let them work this out." Soon everyone left the room but Puck, Rachel, Finn and Sam.

"Why do you want my brother?" Finn asked.

"Your brother I hear as a gift." Sam said

"What? The one to spot a knock off a mile away?" Said Finn.

"His voice? Because just so you know, mine is better." Rachel said, Puck gave her an eye roll.

"He is the fastest here, is he not?" Sam asked, they said nothing, "He also can read minds if I am not mistaken." Sam walked around the room looking at a group photo of the vampires. "I want him or I will not help your clan, and you will die when the wolves attack."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes:/ Sorry I haven't been updating any stories. I have been grounded but now I have weekends to update! :D so ill be doing that all weekend! By the way sorry this ch. Kinda short.**_

Kurt and Blaine spent a few hours together. Kurt told Blaine the whole story on why he was there and all about he doesn't care for a war. Blaine bit his lip, not sure if he should share his story, about his life, hating the vampires, and him _imprinting_ on one.

"Hey, um, Kurt, I have something to tell you." Kurt froze and looked up at him. Blaine was close, close enough that if Kurt wanted he could just lean up and kiss him. Blaine's chest was against his own. Kurt felt Blaine's breathing was heavy. Blaine wasn't just hot as looks but really _really_ hot body tempter ways. "Don't freak, but I think I might have imprinted on you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. _Imprint_ sounded familiar. _Ohhhh yeah_, Kurt thought, _Finn told me that ducks imprint on the first thing they see when they hatched! _"So . . . You think I'm your mommy?"

Blaine eyes widen, "No! Oh god no! You're my soul mate, not my mommy." He made a face, Kurt's eyes widen.

"I have to go." Kurt said quickly, backing up.

"When will I see you again?" Blaine said, taking a hold of his hand.

"Soon.." Kurt saw the look on Blaine face that it wasn't a good enough answer, "Tomorrow, here. Before the sun goes up." Kurt said before running away at vamp speed.

Blaine grinned big and made his way about to Dalton. All the wolves were out, most fighting, training for the war. Blaine had to find a way to stop any harm coming to Kurt. He looked at his betas that ran up to his side as soon as he walked in.

"You were gone for like, ever." Wes pointed out.

"Did you meet a guy out there? Your like.. Glowing." David said.

Blaine shrugged and went right up to his room. He had to think about what he was going to do; He couldn't go to war knowing he fell for a vampire. Kurt Hummel was his and he'd make sure he was safe.

Kurt returned to the rest of the coven. He couldn't breath. He was falling in love with a werewolf! Finn would kill him! Kurt walked inside with a heavy sigh. He froze, everyone stared at him, "….What?"

"Kurt, Meet Sam. Your new mate."

" …. HELL NO! I WILL NOT BE MATED TO A VAMPIRE WHO DYED HIS HAIR!" He yelled before storming off to his new room.

" …. You dyed your hair?" Puck snickered.

"Shut up." Sam growled.

Rachel rolled eyes and followed Kurt out with the rest of the girls muttering something about idiot mates.

"Kurt, we know you don't want a mate, but he'd help us take care of the wolves-" Tina said

"NO! I don't the wolves hurt!" Kurt hissed.

"Woha, Kurt. I know your Prince and all, but the wolves and vampires /can't/ live in peace-" Rachel started

"Did we try? NO! We just fight! We haven't gone over and talked peace!" Kurt glared, "AND as oldest vampire of the clan I demanded leadership!" Slience. Then they all brusted out into laughter.

"Kurt, your the smallest of the group and wrost fighter. You'd never be able to Beat Puck and Finn in battle." Quinn said.

"I'll train, have the battle in four days, before war. I win, we make peace with the wolves."

"Kurt, don't do this." Rachel begged, "I'm queen, i'll talk to Finn if you don't want to mate with Sam-"  
"I want the wolves to be safe!" Kurt blurted, "I'm in love with one."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes: I don't own Glee, only Blaine ;) ha ha jk, my sister does. I hope you enjoy 3 the song is My Kind of Perfect by David Archuleta **_

Blaine was pacing around his room. He couldn't stop thinking of him. He wasn't counting down the hours from when he'd see him again. He had to think of a peace treaty to make so they wouldn't have to have a war. Blaine picked up his _guitar_, he needed to do something to pass time.

'_I was thinkin' about ya  
I drew a little picture  
But some things you can't put on paper  
Like ya like shooting stars  
Or write songs on guitar  
Got more things to do than stare at a mirror_

And I know I know,  
he's gotta be out there, out there  
I know, I know, he's gotta be

Maybe I'm wrong maybe I'm right  
Maybe I'll just let you walk by  
What can I say, maybe I've known you all my life  
Is he the one, is it today  
Will I turn the corner, see my future  
In a beautiful face  
Maybe

_ .com/lyrics/d/david_archuleta/my_kind_of_ ]__  
And I know, I know, he's gotta be out there, out there  
I know I know, he's gotta be.  
Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right, maybe I just let you walk by  
What can I say, maybe I've known you all my life  
Is he the one, is it today  
Will I turn the corner, see my future, in a beautiful face  
Maybe_

They say, give it time, give it time and it will fall in line  
But I keep wondering how and when and why I haven't met you...

But maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right

Ooohhhhh  
Is he the one is it today  
Will I turn the corner  
See my future, in a beautiful face

Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right  
Maybe I just let you walk by  
What can I say  
Maybe I've known you all my life  
Is he the one, is it today  
Will I turn the corner, see my future  
In a beautiful face  
Maybe ohh maybe yeah

I'll keep searching for my kind of perfect'

Blaine sighed as he put the guitar down. He started out when he found Wes and David blocking his way. "Who is he?"

"Who's who?" Blaine asked, trying to play dumb.

"You're imprint! You imprinted on someone." Wes said.

"Do we know him?" David asked.

"… no. yes. Maybe." He slammed the door in his face. He ran to his window and started to climb out. He needed to meet Kurt, he couldn't let Wes or David find out.

Kurt was sneaking out. everyone was starting to their coffins, "Uncle Kurtie?" Beth asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Hi sweetie, go find mommy and daddy."

"I can't, mommy told me to keep an eye on you. She thinks something is wrong." Beth said.

Damn, he should have known better. Quinn was one of his best friends, she knew everything he did, that and she as the power of feeling what others feel. Kurt picked up the little girl. "You need to go to bed before the sun comes up."

"So do you." Said the little girl in her sassy Quinn like tone.

"Beth…"

"Uncle Kurt…" She mimicked his voice, Kurt made a face.

"Okay, Sweetie. Here." He handed her a cookie. Beth's face lit up,

"Pleasure doing business with you, Uncle Kurt." She smiled at him and skipped off. Kurt sighed and walked out.

Kurt saw Blaine scooping water up from the lake. He dropped the water over his bare chest, Kurt's eyes widen at the sight of the water slowly drop from his sexy chest. "Kurt?" Blaine asked, turning to look at him.

"Um, yeah, hi." Kurt walked toward him. "I need you're help.

"With what?"

"Training to beat my older brother in battle."

Wes and David were phased and lurking through the woods. They tracked Blaine's scent to the Lake. They froze, they smelt not just Blaine, but vampire. _Two vampires, _Wes thought to David, _Do you think he needs help?_

_We should go just in case, _David replied.

Wes and David moved toward the clearing by the Lake as they saw a vampire fighting against none phased Blaine. David jumped out and tackled Kurt, before he could do some damage another smaller vampire shoved David off. David didn't have time to think as he swats his claws at the smaller vampire.

"BETH!" Kurt cried out as he cradled the small little girl, her blond hair had dirt and blood with some leaves and twigs. David's paw had made contact with the right side of her face, blood was gushing down and her eye wasn't even seen able. Kurt's anger was let out on David. He set the little vampire child down and attacked him. Wes and David could barely handle him, Blaine could only watch as Kurt threw David into Wes, causing both of them to fall back into the lake.

"Kurt! Stop! They didn't mean it!" Blaine begged, "They are my friends, don't hurt them."

"She me niece!" Kurt cried, Blaine finally noticed the tears streaming down his face. Kurt cradled the small child and he ran.

Kurt's knees gave him as he made his way into the meeting room, "HELP!" He cried out, "Someone Help!"

"Kurt?" Finn asked as he walked out with Puck, Sam and Rachel. Quinn followed behind, wearing a light pink bed robe. She caught a sight of Beth and brusted into tears,

"Beth!" She pulled the child from Kurt's arms and held her close, "My baby!"

"Kurt… What Happen?" Finn asked. Puck did nothing, he just stood there, his face betrayed what he was feeling. Puck looked as if his whole world was falling apart as he watched his mate crying over their limb child. Rachel tried to pull Beth from Quinn,

"Sweetie, don't worry. Tina and I will take care of her. We'll do our best to save her." Quinn still knelt on the floor, she held her face in her hands trying to stop the tears. Finally Puck went off the deep end.

"AHHH!" He yelled as he reached for the closet object, a chair, and threw it into the wall. He started to punch wholes into the stone cave and trashed guitar he'd use to play for Beth. _If Beth didn't make it,_ Kurt thought, _I don't think Puck or Quinn will either._ "I'll kill them. ALL KILL THEM ALL!" Puck yelled, "Those wolves will die by my hand! I SWEAR!" Kurt's eyes widen, this wasn't going to end well.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: Don't own Glee, enjoy! Sorry I haven't updated, fanfiction won't let me update all the time, any ideas people? Sorry it's really short. The story is coming to an end soon! A few more chapters till the end of the story!**_

Kurt was at lost, he couldn't let the love of his life die. He took a deep breath before he said it. "I challenge you for leadership, Finn." Everyone stared at him.

"What?"

"You heard me, Puck. I challenge Finn to a duel for leadership. I don't want a war against the werewolves. I think I am better for the clan."

"Kurt… look what they did to Beth!" Quinn cried. Puck placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm his mate down.

"You would do anything for Quinn, right Puck?" he gave a small nod, unsure where this was going. "Well, I'd do anything for mine. Blaine Anderson, pack leader for the werewolves, is and will forever be my mate." They looked at him in shock. Sam was the only one to speak.

"Kurt, you cannot be mated to a wolf. He will be the first to die at my hand during battle." Sam hissed with a glare. "You are to be **mine!**"

"I. Am. NO ONE's!" Kurt snarled and jumped at Sam. Finn and Puck pulled him off. Kurt shot a death glare at Finn. "HOW DARE YOU PROMISE ME TO HIM! Now, Fight me." Kurt hissed, his eyes turning blood red.

"Fine, Kurt. I will battle you." Finn said with a sigh as the others followed him to the arena. "I beg you not to do this." Finn said as Kurt stepped into the ring with him.

"I must do what I must to save the pack. They aren't our enemy." With that Kurt jumped over Finn and kicked him on the back. Finn stumbled foreward and turned to punch Kurt. Kurt wasn't there. "Over here." Before Finn knew it Kurt was on his back and shoved him to the ground. Kurt punched over and over again. Of course Kurt's punches were as strong as Finn's.

Finn shoved him off and kicked him hard on the side, breaking a rib. Kurt cried out in pain and grabbed his foot, flipping him. "Kurt, we aren't each other enemy! We are brothers!" He growled as he pulled out a blade. Kurt did the same with his dagger. "I'm sorry." He said before lunging at Kurt.

Kurt woke up from the darkness into his room. He was straddled to find Sam staring out the window. "What are you doing?" Kurt snapped as Sam made his way toward him.

"I'm glad you're awake. Even though you acted so rudely, I still wish you to be mine." Sam said, stroking Kurt's cheek.

"Never!" Kurt snarled but his protest was cut short by Sam's lips. Something snapped inside Kurt. Before he knew it Sam was limbed in his grasp. Kurt pulled away, Sam laid on the floor with Kurt's dragger through his heart. Kurt smiled coldly at the dead body, "You shouldn't have touched me." With that Kurt fled.

Blaine stared at disbelief at Wes and David. "The Whole coven?" They nodded, "Even the women?" Again, they nodded. "Is Kurt with them?" They heisted. "IS HE WITH THEM?" HE growled, jumping from his seat.

"No." They replied. "He is missing." Blaine's mind was racing. The coven of vampires was coming toward Dalton for an attack. Everyone was there, Kurt was missing and Blaine needed to find him.

"David, you're in charge till I'm back." Blaine said, leaving to go to the door.

"Hey! Why him?" Wes asked with a face.

"Because last time he left you in charge you ran off to chase some she wolf in the middle of the hunt." David reminded him as Blaine left.

"Why, he didn't tell us what to do. Do we fight back? Run? What?" Wes asked.

"We … We fight back." David declared.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes: Don't own Glee (I wish) or Klaine (I really wish). Enjoy!**_

Kurt leaned against a tree as he stared blankly out at the lake. He killed Sam, he was a cold blooded killer. He felt no remocer for it either. He'd do it again if he could. He didn't want the vampires and werewolves to go into war, but it was to late. He didn't flinch once Blaine came through the bushs phased. Kurt smelt him miles away. He knew it was him right away. "Blaine…"

"What happen?" Blaine demanded when he saw the look in Kurt's eyes. Kurt was struddled that Blaine could tell something was wrong. He should have guessed, Blaine _knew _him.

"Sam kissed me, and I killed him."

"Woha, wait to go." Blaine smiled at him; his smile filled with pride toward his boyfriend kicking ass. "Don't worry, if your scared what the other vampires will do you can hide. I'll take you to dalton where we can-"

"I refuse to hide. Blaine, you and I, we are going to stop them. This battle can't happen if either of us want to be together." Kurt told him. It was the truth. Kurt wasn't going to hide from his family. He just needed to find a way to get through to them. He loved Blaine; his smile, his smell, even the flees don't bother him. Kurt was _100%_ madly in love with Blaine Anderson, werewolf. He just had to find a way to make his coven see neither of their side is right.

"What are we going to do?" Blaine sighed sadly as he reached for Kurt's hand. He loved the icy touch of his hand against his warm body. Kurt completed him, he'd die then let this go. "I need you, Kurt. I don't want anything to happen." Blaine was in love with this vampire, he knew if he had meet him and they weren't imprinted he'd feel the same. Kurt was just … _perfect. _Kurt Hummel, sassy head bitch in charge was going to be Blaine's no matter what. The way he loved O postive the best or the face he gets when he is mad, even fangs.

"I have an idea." Kurt confesed and grabbed Blaine's hand. The two ran back to McKenly caves. Blaine wasn't scared, he knew Kurt wouldn't let anything happen to him. He was nearvous about it but the caves seemed like no one was there anyways. He followed Kurt as he led him to a smaller cave in the back. He stared at the small blond child with a half banaged face. "Beth, we need your help."

Meanwhile as Kurt and Blaine requested Beth's help. The Battle had started. Finn was fighting a gray werewolf, Wes. Puck was against a black fured wolf, David. As Quinn was being fighting off a white furred wolf who went by the name of Jeff. Finn was unsure about doing battle at first, as were all the girls. Once they found Sam's dead body and Kurt was missing no one knew what to think.

None of the girls would believe Kurt would become a killer. Everyone was scared, if Kurt was helping the werewolves none of them would fight. Kurt was to close for them to want to hurt. The girls couldn't understand why Kurt would kurt his back to the coven, they were his family.

The wolves were taking a beating. They tried their best to stay strong. Jeff was handling Quinn pretty well, though once Rachel tried to join in he started to lose badly. Thankfully Nick jumped in as well and pulled Rachel off. Wes howled out in pain as Finn ripped through his fur. David freaked at the sight and went at Finn, still having Puck on him. Daivd was thrown and landed with a large thud. Wes froze, he wasn't moving. He let out a breath once he heard a whimper.

Puck and Finn began to move toward him to finish the job when they froze at the sound of a fimilar voice. "STOP!" Kurt was standing, hissing at his own coven. The wolves started to advance when Blaine apperaed, growling at _his _side.

"Kurt… They hurt Beth. **YOUR** God child." Puck growled.

"Dwddy, s'ok." Beth said softly as she moved nex to Blaine and Kurt.

"Beth, you should be home, Sweetie." Quinn said softly, moving toward her. The little girl looked stubornly up at her.

"No, mama." She slowly turned away from the vampires and went to a whimpering David. Wes growled at the girl but Blaine shot him a look. The little girl dropped at his side and ran a hand through his fur. She closed her eyes, muttering an _I forgive you, puppy._ Before everyones eyes a glowing came from young Beth's hands. Like that David started to move, the bleeding had stopped to everyone's shock.

"I'm speical, mama." She smiled with a small giggle. Both sides looked at the small child. She then ran to Blaine, tackling hugging and werewolves laughed at the sight of a human Blaine picking up the child and grinning at her.

"Please… I love Blaine more then everything." Kurt said, looking at his coven. "We don't have to hate each other."He pleaded.

Blaine was doing the same with his wolves. "You choose me as Alpha to do what is right for the pack. War isn't it. Trust my judgement, guys."

No one said anything. Everyone let their words stoak in as they glanced between each other. The Vampires wanted Kurt to be happy more then anything, but what if they needed this war? Vampires and werewolves aren't a like, they are to differernt. Kurt was blinded by love, he wasn't looking at the big picture. Would the coven just let the wolves push them around? 

The pack knew they trusted Blaine. Blaine kept the pack together. He saved their asses to many times to count. Then again, Blaine imprinted on Kurt. His judgement was being fogged. Were the wolves going to let the vampire just destory their kind? They didn't think so. David owed his life to the small blonde vampire child, she didn't seem like a monster. What was to stop her from growing up to be a cold blooded killer?

The pack looked at Blaine, "We think…"  
At the same time the coven were looking at Kurt, "We will …"


	6. Chapter 6

_** Author's Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed the story plot! I really did like writing this but I do think I could have done better. The idea was so much better in my head and well planned but somewhere in there I lost my words. Sorry. I don't own glee, enjoy! BTW sorry for spelling mistakes or anything. For some reason my friend's computer doesn't have it, who knows.**_

It was Chrismtas time; the werewolves were finishing wrapping presents when the vampires walked in. "Uncle David!" The small blond child cried as she ran into her new uncle's waiting arms. Quinn went over and hugged Wes along with the other girls. Finn and Puck nodded to Blaine with a grin. Kurt ran over to his family and hugged them all. Kurt missed them, moving to dalton was one of the hardest things he ever had to do.

No one was upset with Kurt when he thought it be best for him to move with his mate. After all, Sam's old coven found out of his death and all eyes were on Kurt for killing him. He was a wanted vampire and not even his big brother Finn could save him from that. Kiss or not, Sam was a high ranking vampire and they wouldn't stop till they have Kurt's head.

Blaine was more then happy to welcome Kurt into his home. The pack loved Kurt once they got passed the fangs and blood drinking. He was happy to wake up to Kurt every morning. Even though his breath smelt like death, it's just another reason to love him. Of course their lives weren't perfect, some werewolves didn't like the idea of a vampire living alomg them. Even with being at peace with them not all wolves were on good pages with them.

Wes became best friends with Kurt first. He, and of course David, helped Kurt out getting use to everything. Both had a soft spot for the small vampire child, thus their new titles as pack sitter for the leech child. Which both were happy with. Beth liked Wes and David a lot, they'd play around with in wolf form. Giving her rides all around, the first time they went so fast they nearly gave Quinn a heart attack.

Finn and Rachel were happy that everyone as at peace enough to have a baby of their own. Racchel discovered she was pregnant three weeks after the battle which was months ago. Finn was scared to death but Puck warned him he doesn't have much to worry about. Everyone was happy, they had a great large family where everyone was happy and no danger.

Kurt walked out with a tray of cookies and some warm AB postive for Beth. "Here you are, Sweetie."

"Dank you!" She giggled as she bit into a cookie before sipping her blood. Blaine chuckled at the blood dripping down her face as another wolf near by growled and stormed out. Everyone tensed but it disapperaed quickly once Beth started to sing slient night. Soon enough everyone joinied in.

Everyone was laughing and enjoying theirselves. Presents were the best, funny gifts were given all over. Puck gave Finn an ice pack for when Rachel goes through labor, Quinn broke his hand during it. "And Beth won't be healing you anytime soon." Puck added. He was afraid of Beth healing to much. Once she healed everyone she was out cold for two days. For such a small child she was strong but everyone can only take so much.

Kurt sat down by Blaine and rested his head on his shoulder. "This is the best Christmas I ever had. Thank you for letting my family come. I miss them terribly."

"Anything to make my little vampy happy." Blaine grinned as he kissed him softly against his lips.

"I love you, Blaine. Even your flees." Kurt smirked.

"Ha Ha. Between you and your family I don't think there will be any dog jokes left for the _next _holiday." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You love with, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said in a sing song voice.

"Only from you." He grinned as he kissed him again.

"We will be together forever?" Kurt asked, looking up into Blaine's eyes.

"Forever." Blaine agreed as he pulled him close. "You won't get rid of me, Kurt Hummel. Not even a sliver bullet will." He kissed his neck with a slight smirk. "I'll keep you safe." Blaine muttered against his skin. Kurt sighed happily as the others gagged at the two's love feast. Kurt was glad that he had everything he could ever ask for. An amazing werewolf boyfriend, a family at his back along with the pack. Though of course there were a few downsides; like being wanted for murder, his powers being out of control, and the fact that the high magical counlce were out to get him. Kurt would find a way to keep the ones he loved safe, even if it kills him.


End file.
